pharyngulafandomcom-20200213-history
Sophisticated theology
]] Sophisticated theology is a general term for the incredibly wide range of elegant, important and decisive answers modern theologians have to counter their critics. Advances Advances have been made demonstrating the field of theology is indeed vital and lively. Well one important advance that atheists like Dawkins need to address is medieval theology. You read that right, real cutting edge theology relies heavily on the Middle Ages. Anyway advances were made when no one, apparently, was looking and the New Atheists resolutely fail to address this, clearly to their detriment. Believing in God is ... All of these developments clearly show that belief in a deity or deities is eminently defensible logically, philosophically, etc. Really, it's a shocking scandal that they haven't addressed these arguments, this evidence. Arguments such as... umm... Well, we'll get back to you on that. But trust us, there's, like, hundreds of 'em, we're sure. Thing is, we must have left them in our other pants. ...oh, wait. Here's one. Atheists get their panties in a wad because The One True God is invisible, and are terribly fond of saying things like: "The invisible and the nonexistent look very much alike." But from another perspective though, we actually do have proof – evidence – that The One True God is invisible: no one can in fact see Him!!! Deny that, monkey boy. How to tell if it's really sophisticated theology Somewhat more seriously--or roughly as seriously as the topic probably deserves--'sophisticated theology' is a little like that invisible god. You can tell it's sophisticated because you've never actually heard it. Or, to borrow a quote from the comments section: PZ can see through those sophisticated branches of theology that later vanish like a mirage. When rational atheists look closely into any theology the sophisticated stuff is somewhere else. Can theologians tell the difference between real theology and meaningless words jumbled together? This was 'actually tested when a screed was presented at two theology conferences and theologians couldn't see it had no content. You don't believe academic theologians are incapable of telling meaningless words from real theology? The hilarious article on Sophisticated theologians will tell you more. Sophisticated and relevant theology Each sophisticated theologian argues that, "My personal theology is worthy of study and atheists are at fault for neglecting it. By contrast other theologies are clearly ridiculous and do not merit particular attention." We don't need to study Astrology or the Stork Theory of Reproduction in detail to dismiss them both out of hand. We don't need to study sophisticated theology in detail to see that Christianity doesn't make sense either. Roman Catholic theologians happily dismiss Protestant theology without studying it in detail, Christians dismiss the theologies of Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, Hinduism without studying all those theologies in any detail. Somehow we're at fault if we dismiss all theology the way believers dismiss alternative theologies. Sophisticated Theology (Part 1) Video Sophisticated Theology (Part 2)Video See also *The Courtier's Reply References External links *More sophisticated theology A large part of this is about how believers use sophisticated theological excuses for doing wrong, by PZ Myers *Sophisticated theological arguments are unanswerable PZ shows when a Christian group couldn't answer arguments they deleted the thread. *Myth: Atheist Critiques are Simplistic, Don't Understand Sophisticated Theology Christians expect atheists to follow higher standards than they follow themselves. *Theology This is Atheism Wiki on Theology, it shows theology studies nothing real with quotes from Thomas Paine and Richard Dawkins. *Sophisticated theology This is Atheism Wiki on Sophisticated theology, it's now longer than the RationalWiki article. Is it better or worse than the RationalWiki article? You may like to compare the two. *Sophisticated theology on RationalWiki Videos These two videos are entertaining, they will help you answer Christians who push sophisticated theology. Beside the videos are quotes taken from the comment section.' *Sophisticated Theology (Part 1) "I﻿ really enjoy your videos. Thanks for your work." *Sophisticated Theology (Part 2) "You have perfectly captured﻿ the smugness, arrogance and scientific illiteracy of the average theologian. Great job!" Category:Memes Category:Theism